More or Less
by aqua-dragon28
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sequel to "Something More." Gold and Crystal are now officially together, but when some unexpected visitors arrive, things begin to fall apart. How long can their relationship last? Shippings: Mangaquest, frantic, possible Special and Oldrival.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, so this is the sequel to "Something More." The title is lame, I know, but I couldn't think of a better one. Anyone, hope you like it!

**Pairings**: Mangaquest (obviously!), frantic, possible Special (likely), and possible oldrival (not sure).

**Rating**: T (for safety...and Sapphire's potty mouth).

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon is not mine.

* * *

"Hey Crys, hand me the remote."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

I sighed, picked up said remote, and gave it to Gold.

"Thanks," he said, switching on the TV. I went back to writing my report.

It's been three years since Gold and I started going out. I was now working as one of Professor Oak's assistants, while Gold helped out too, mainly with the egg hatchings. At the moment, we were at my house. Gold had come over unexpectedly (as usual) and I was finishing a report for the Professor.

After watching the TV for about a minute, Gold turned it off.

"Crys I'm bored…"

"Then go find something to do," I replied shortly. The report was due the day after tomorrow and I had barely started it, because _somebody_ kept interrupting me whenever I attempted to work.

"But I'm bored…" he moaned.

I sighed, turning a page of the heavy book on flying Pokemon I'd been looking at. "Why don't you go play with Ruby?"

"He's out on a date with Sapph."

"Green?"

"Went to see Blue on Sevii."

"Red?"

"On a date with Yellow."

I closed my eyes, slightly from frustration, and slightly from guilt. After all, it was a Saturday night, and most couples tended to be out on Saturday nights.

"Sorry Gold, but I REALLY have to finish this report."

He looked at me from his spot on the armchair to where I was sitting on the couch. "Nah, it's fine."

I continued writing before Gold broke the silence again. "Wanna go out later?"

"Sure."

"Dinner?"

"Okay."

"Where?"

"Anywhere's fine."

"Italian food?"

I wrinkled my nose. Italian food made me think of (I shuddered) Eusine. Still, if I agreed, Gold would hopefully stop asking me questions. "Fine."

"Movie?"

Now Gold was getting on my nerves. "Why not?"

"Horror film or action?"

"Action." I did not like horror films, so it was a pointless question.

"Can we take my bike?"

"Sure." I knew if I just kept answering, Gold would eventually stop bugging me.

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"7:30?"

"Yeah."

"Marry me?"

"Yea…WHAT?!?"

I looked up from my paper. Gold was sitting in the armchair playing with something that shone in his hands. I stared at the object, to Gold, and back. He glanced at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Marry me?"

Before I could respond, I heard the door open.

"Crystal!!!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yes, it is short...but it's the first ch. and I'm overworked with midterms coming up, but the next ch. will be longer (I think...). So what did you guys think of it? Interesting? Boring? Pleave review and give me some feedback! Thanks!

**P.S.** "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate" will be updated by tomorrow...or the next day...hopefully.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Hi people! I'm glad to see this story has perked up the interest of a few of you; hopefully this story will continue to keep your interest. I apologize for not updating in 2 weeks, but I had finals which really made my scheduale hectic... Anways-! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and please enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon has never been, will never be, and does not belong to me.

**Note:** For those of you who are curious/wonder where the heck Silver is in my stories (except in the Thin Line Between Love and Hate), he isn't in them... The reason why is 'cause I find it hard to write his character. I dunno, maybe later I'll make a story where Silver is part of the main plot, but he's not in this story...or he might come later, I haven't decided. Now read on!

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Mom?!?"

There standing there in all her rather childish attire was my mom. She still had her blond hair bunched up in two loose pigtails near the top of her head and still had her faithful Wobbuffet next to her feet.

"Crystal!" she yelled again happily, bouncing over and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Mom…I…can't…breathe…" I managed to gasp out.

"Whoops!" she said, freeing me from her clutches. I breathed in deeply as I massaged my neck. My mom looked around and noticed Gold who had been standing there in shock the whole time.

"Gold!" She immediately pounced on him, grabbing him into a hug.

Gold patted her back awkwardly. Even though they had gotten along quite well when we were younger, I didn't really blame Gold for being surprised. My mother had a weird habit of popping up unexpectedly and doing random things.

"Um…So why are you here Mom?"

She looked at me with the expression of a kicked Growlithe puppy. "What? Can't a mother come and visit her own daughter?"

"No Mom, I'm glad you're here! I was just wondering why you didn't call ahead or something…"

She laughed. "I was just kidding. Crystal, you are too serious sometimes! Anyways, I wanted to surprise you! Surprise!"

"Ok mom, I'm surprised," I said, playing along with her.

Suddenly, she clapped twice. "Oh! I almost forgot the other surprise! Wait here," she ordered as she dashed out the door.

"Your mom never changes, does she?"

I looked over at Gold and shook my head. "Nope…" My voice trailed off as I remembered what we were talking about before my mom had interrupted us.

Gold's face also had a serious expression (I preferred his usual grin though. Frowning didn't suit him.) "Listen, about what I said earlier…"

Once again, we were interrupted.

"Look who I've brought!" trilled my mother.

Both of us turned to see my father standing next to my mother. He nodded at us.

I got up and gave him a half-hearted hug. "Hi dad."

"Crystal. I see you've been managing well."

I nodded, unsure of what else I could say. I had never been close to my father. He was constantly on business trips when I was younger while my mom taught me to be an experienced Pokémon catcher. I saw him once or twice at most every few years. After I was old enough to watch the house, my mother had gone off to "discover" herself, occasionally meeting up with my father.

"I'm going to go make some tea…" I said, after an awkward pause.

"I'll help!" Gold went eagerly into the kitchen and I quickly followed.

**-in the kitchen-**

I set a pot of water on the stove to boil then turned to Gold. "Why are they here?" I hissed, glancing towards the doorway that led to the living room.

He shrugged. "Beats me. They're your parents."

"Ugh! Why the heck would they just show up like this so unexpectedly?!?" I pounded the sides of my head, trying to think of a good reason why my parents would come here, together, when it wasn't a holiday or my birthday.

"I can't think of a reason…" I sighed, slumping to the ground.

Gold grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my head. "Don't worry about it. They're probably here 'cause they haven't seen you for so long."

I stared at him. "Gold, you know my dad. Would he _really_ come for no reason at all?"

"No…" he paused, "But what's the use of worrying? Lighten up!"

He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile. "I guess you're right…we'll find out why they came sooner or later."

Gold grinned cheerfully at me and kissed me gently on my forehead. "That's better. Now come on, your parents are waiting and the tea is done."

As I got out the teacups and put them and the pot of tea on a tray, Gold asked, "Are you going to tell your parents about us dating?"

"Heck no! I'd rather fall in a pit filled with rabid Ursarings, then tell my dad I'm actually dating! I'll tell my mom when my dad is gone," I replied.

Gold nodded. He knew how my dad felt about relationships. Any and all relationships to him were strictly for business. I'm surprised he actually got married to mom and that they had me.

"Ready to go back in there?" I smiled grimly and walked through the door as an answer to Gold's question and he followed.

**-back in the living room-**

We walked into the living room and saw that my parents had seated themselves on one of the sofas. My mother was knitting something (another new habit I guess) and my father was impatiently tapping the armrest.

"Thank you dear!" my mother said, taking a cup for her and another for my father. He nodded to me and took a sip of tea before speaking.

"So Crystal, it has come to my attention that you have recently turned 18." I nodded, inwardly rolling my eyes. Actually, my birthday had been 3 months before; it was now July.

I turned my attention back to my father as I heard him say, "…so I think you are old enough to start learning how to take over the business."

"What?" I gasped. He raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly backtracked. "I mean, excuse me, what did you just say?"

"You are now legally an adult. That means you will be able to start handling and managing the family business. But since you are a girl," (I fumed at this. My father had always wanted a boy, always making it quite obvious that he'd rather have a son then a daughter. He thought the female species was much more inferior to the male species.), "you will have to marry and your husband will take over the business in your place."

This time, I wasn't the only one who said, "What." Gold jumped up as we simultaneously yelled, "WHAT?!?"

My father continued on, unfazed, "Luckily for you, I have taken the time to search for a suitable partner for you. We have looked for months and have finally found the perfect match. He should be coming here shortly."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. My mother jumped up, yelling, "I'll get it!" She ran off towards the door.

My father looked at me and I stared back, not letting my emotions show. Inwardly, I was both angry and afraid. Angry, because my father had put me in an arranged marriage. An ARRANGED marriage? I mean seriously, what century do we live in? And I was afraid because I would be forced to break up with Gold.

I glanced over at Gold. He stood rigid, eyes filled with anger as he glared at my father. I noticed how my father didn't even acknowledge Gold. He always thought Gold was inferior to my family, so whenever Gold came over, my father would not speak or even look at Gold.

The sound of footsteps approached. My mother along with the suitor came into the living room.

I felt a cold shot of fear as an eerily familiar voice said, "Hello everyone…"

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder who the mysterious person could be... Feel free to guess (you'll probably get it right), but no prizes for guessing. I hope you liked this ch., the story is just getting started and will have more action later on, just wait a bit! And as always...please review!

**Note:** As you've read, Crys is 18 (but I'm also making Gold 18, even though his b-day is in July). So they're pretty young to be getting married, but I'm considering yet another sequel after finishing this story and I don't want them to be old bags by the time I get around to that... Besides in the Pokemon world, everyone does everything when they're way to young; heck, they leave home at the age of 10! Uh, yeah...I'm done ranting now...


	3. The Mystery Suitor Revealed

Hello people! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last ch.! (Your responses to who the mystery suitor was made me laugh.) All I can say is...kudos for trying. Anyhoodle, I've kept you waiting for too long! Read on and please review!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, then I'd probably be writing the scripts for the anime or the plotline for the manga, but I'm not, so obviously, I'm just a fan.

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Crystal, meet Eusine, your new fiancé."

I barely heard my father's words as I stared wide-eyed at Eusine. He looked straight back at me and I could see the evil glint in his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Crystal." He walked over, grabbing my hand, and brushing his lips against it. I shivered slightly, but couldn't do much else.

"Eusine here comes from a noble and wealthy background, has perfect manners, is a good Pokemon trainer, and has been ranked first in "Johto's Most Eligible Bachelors" five times in a row," my father said.

Seeing how I wasn't jumping in joy at being matched with "Jhoto's Most Eligible Bachelor," my father coughed, then said, "Alright, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." (As usual, he left Gold out.)

With that, he and mother went upstairs. I watched them go blankly and was jerked out of my semi-trance by Gold's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to claim my bride. What else did you think I came for?" Eusine's voice held a mocking tone.

I felt myself bristle with fury. "I will never marry you!" I spat out furiously.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Such a pretty face, but such a fierce temper…I'll have to make sure we fix that before you become my wife," Eusine sighed.

"Which part of I won't ever marry you don't you understand?!?" I half-shrieked.

Eusine ignored my question and asked a different one. "Even if you do plan to get out of this marriage, how do you suppose you would do that?"

I was speechless. "We…" Gold started to say.

"We? As in you and Crystal?" Eusine started to laugh. "Oh I see! You two are together now! That's rich; you leave me for lower-class trash like him?"

"Like you're one to talk? If anyone is trash than you're definitely the dump!" I shouted at him. (Luckily, or unluckily, my parents had shut the door and couldn't hear our conversation.)

Eusine stared at me, clearly amused. "So, since you and …Gold, plan to get out the marriage, what are you going to do? Run away?"

The truth was, I was considering just running off and seeing if Gold wanted to come with me. By the look on his face, Gold was probably thinking the same thing.

"We don't have to run! All we have to do is tell Crystal's parents about what you tried to do to her!" Gold's body was rigid with anger at the memory of the last time we'd seen Eusine.

Once again, Eusine started laughing. "Like they would ever believe you? A low-class boy with no manners, to me?" He turned toward me. "Or you? They barely even acknowledge you; I doubt your father would ever believe such an outrageous story!"

I stopped, realizing what he had just said, painful as it was, was actually true. My father, who couldn't even remember my birthday unless his secretary reminded him, would never listen to me…or Gold.

"You see? You can't win."

Gold glanced at me and I looked straight at him. We could always run away…

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to run," Eusine said, interrupting my thoughts. "I have ways of making you stay…"

I glared at Eusine. Damn him…I had to admit, though he was more evil than the entire villain teams combined, he was smart.

Just then, a voice rang out. "Crystal, Eusine! Are you ready to go to dinner?" My mother stood at the top of the stairs, in a long wine-red dress, looking down at us.

"Yeah mom…Can Gold eat with us?"

My father appeared instantly, about to say no. But before he could speak, my mother chirped out a "Yes, of course!" Father sighed, but didn't seem to be in the mood to argue.

"Alright, then go change your clothes. Put on a dress Crystal." He looked at Gold. "You can wear one of my spare suits. Don't get it dirty."

Gold and I nodded, rolling our eyes at my father's obvious rudeness, but going upstairs to change.

"So…what are we going to do?" Gold asked when we reached the top of the stairs. (My mother and father had gone downstairs to talk with Eusine.)

I sighed. "Let's just get through this dinner first. Then we'll figure it out."

"Whatever you say." Gold smiled sadly at me before kissing me gently and going into my parents' bedroom to change. I sighed again before going to my own room.

**-A little while later-**

"Ready?"

I looked up at Gold and giggled.

"What?"

"Your tie's all crooked!"

He looked down and grumbled, "Stupid tie…I can never tie these things…"

"Don't hate on the tie, just because you don't know how to tie it," I said, going over and fixing up his tie. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Crys! I could never do it without you!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go before my dad blows a fuse." He nodded and we went downstairs.

**-At the restaurant-**

"So Crystal, did you know Eusine won the Young People's Essay Competition in Jhoto?"

"Oh please don't tell her about that…it was nothing big!"

I rolled my eyes. For the last 20 minutes since we'd arrived at the restaurant and were seated, my father had been "advertising" all of Eusine's "good" qualities, which did nothing to help his already inflated ego.

My mother sat there nodding her head occasionally, not listening at all. Instead, she was slipping bits of bread to her Wobbuffet, Wobee, who was under the table. Pokemon weren't allowed in the restaurant, but seeing how important my father was, they let Wobee stay.

"Crystal, did you hear what I just said?"

"Eusine won first place…" I muttered, tearing at a piece of bread. The main courses hadn't even arrived yet and I was already bored out of my mind.

"Precisely…" Father continued to talk about Eusine and his accomplishments, Eusine kept being "modest," and mother just nodded on and on.

I looked at Gold who sat next to me. He had been quiet the whole time through the soup and salad courses. At the moment, he was staring blankly at his bowl of soup, stirring it idly.

"Gold," I hissed. He looked up, startled. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

Gold smirked. "Don't worry about it, I think I've got a…"

Before he could finish, a waiter came between us, setting down the main courses, Taurus steaks with mashed Wiki berries. Throughout the whole main course, everyone did the same thing they'd been doing, until I was so bored, I felt like screaming.

Finally dessert arrived (fried nanab berries with ice cream). I picked at my ice cream, eager to go home. Suddenly, Gold cleared his throat, loudly, drawing all the attention at our table.

"Yes Gold?" Mother said.

"I understand that you've already chosen Eusine as Crystal's fiancé Getsuei-san, but I was wondering if there were any other suitors."

My father stared at Gold coldly before saying, "All of them did not meet our standards. Eusine is obviously the best match for my business and daughter." (I bristled; once again the business came first.)

"Would you consider me as a possible candidate for Crystal's husband?" Gold asked boldly. I gasped quietly. Was he really considering such a big commitment, just so I wouldn't have to be married to Eusine?

"You do NOT meet the standards!" my father said sternly. Eusine chuckled quietly, masking it by sipping from his glass.

Gold looked at my father for a moment. "Actually, you've never looked into me or my background, so you wouldn't know."

"And how would that change anything?"

Gold sighed before taking out his wallet. He pulled a piece of paper out, unfolded it, and slid it toward father, who immediately scooted away from it.

"If you look at that piece of paper, you can see that I actually do come from a wealthy background. My grandfather is the head of Miracle Cycle, the biggest bike industry in all of Johto therefore; I do come from a good background. And I will a large inheritance when he passes on, plus I'll be next in line to take over the company."

I could see my father considering it. Then he looked at Gold for a long moment and shook his head. "You are still not good for my company…or daughter."

"Why?"

"Just look at you! You obviously have no manners, you're crude, and your Pokemon are too loose and untrained."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "What if I can prove I'm not all those things and my Pokemon are well-trained."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've already found Eusine. There is no need to delay the wedding."

"What if I showed you that I was better than Eusine? We'll compete in a series of challenges that you choose and you can plan the wedding at the same time so there won't be any delay."

My father was silent, trying to find a loophole.

"Oh it'll be fun!" my mother squealed. "Let's do it!"

Father looked at mother; I could tell he was weakening. If my mother urged him a little more, he'd probably agree.

"I accept."

We all turned. Eusine sat there, swirling his wine glass around idly.

"What did you say Eusine?" my father said.

"I accept Gold's challenge. A real man will defend his position as a lady's rightful husband and since I am a man (I snorted, faking it as a cough.), I accept this challenge."

"Alright, you're on!"

Gold and Eusine grabbed each other's hands across the table, gripping tightly, neither wanting to let go first. My father looked on then sighed.

"Very well; the challenge for Crystal's hand in marriage will began the day after tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**: Hm...looks like things are getting a heck of a lot more interesting... Next ch. will contain the others (Ruby, Sapph, etc.) A little more feedback on this story would be great, so please review!!!

P.S. I'm sorry if Silver doesn't appear in this story either...I'll see if I can put him in, but I dunno... One day, I plan to make a story where Silver is actually IN story (maybe even the main character), but I have to finish this first...sigh, too much, too much...


	4. Telling the Others the Big News

Hi everyone! Um...I apologize for putting this story on hold for a loooong time, but with school and the other stories, I was kind of busy... This story will still probably not be updated as frequent as "Chinese Finger Trap" and "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate," but I'm hoping to take off the Hiatus sign soon (I swear, it mocks me...). I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and please continue to review! Now read one!

**Disclaimer**: If Pokemon were mine, well then, it would have failed a long time ago...

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"No way!"

"What?!?"

I sighed. "I said, and then Gold challenged Eusine (I shuddered) in a series of challenges for my hand in marriage."

"No, I heard you. I'm just saying "what," because I can't believe what I'm hearing," Blue said.

"Well, it's true, that's all I can say…"

"Aren't you happy that you might have a chance to not marry Eusine?" Yellow asked.

I grimaced. "But what happens if he, you know…fails? Then I won't have any other options."

"Did you have any options before?" I shook my head. "Exactly! At least now you have a chance," Sapph said triumphantly.

"I dunno guys…besides, what kind of challenges will my father give anyways?"

Sapph shrugged. "Knowing your dad, he'll probably give any challenges that'll screw Gold up real fast."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Thanks for that boost of moral support," I deadpanned. Sapph shrugged again, turning around to see the guys coming toward us.

"Hey guys," Red called out as they reached us. We all responded with different responses. Blue and I both just said, "Hey," Yellow blushed before saying, "Hi Red," and Sapph completely ignored Red, turning to Ruby with a, "Where's my food?"

Ruby sighed, holding out a paper sack to Sapph who gave a happy cheer as she snatched the bag away. He sighed again, "Jeez, will you slow down?"

Sapph shoved a handful of fries in her mouth before answering. "But I'm staaaaarving-!"

The two began arguing as the other boys pulled up chairs to the table we were sitting at. Currently, we were all at a fast food restaurant. Gold and I had decided to tell our friends here since it was probably the last place my father or Eusine would ever set foot in. We (the girls) had gotten a table while the boys went to get the food.

"Here." Gold handed me a medium sized paper cup. "Ice tea as usual right?"

I smiled, taking the cup. "You know me too well."

He smiled back as he sat down next to me. "I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I didn't." He leaned over and kissed me. Cup forgotten, I leaned deeper into the kiss.

"Ah-hem!"

Both of us sat back, faces red. Blue smirked at us. "No P.D.A. people. There are children here." As if to confirm her statement, a pair of little boys stood a few feet away, whispering and pointing at us until their mother took them away, avoiding our table entirely.

"Pesky woman…" Green was rolling his eyes as he slumped into the chair next to Blue.

Blue huffed indignantly. "I'm just saying! They're influencing young kids! Still, it doesn't matter what they do alone…" Her voice trailed off suggestively as she looked at Green who turned away, face slightly pink.

"Anyways, why'd you call us here?" Red asked, turning to me.

I looked at Gold. "You didn't tell them?"

He shrugged, reaching over to steal a fry from Sapph who immediately wacked his arm. Rubbing his arm, Gold answered. "I thought we were going to tell all of them together."

I made a wry face at Gold before turning back to Red. "The reason why we called you guys here is because Gold and I have a problem that we want your opinion about…"

Red cocked an eyebrow, giving me a 'go on' look. Before I could say anything, Sapph blurted it out. "Crys is getting married to Eusine!"

Green's eyes widened slightly, Ruby dropped the burger he'd been holding, and Red, who at that moment was taking a sip from his drink, spat it out with a, "WHAT?!?"

"Thanks Sapph," I muttered to her sarcastically. She stuffed another fistful of fries in her mouth in response. Sighing, I told the guys the whole story. They stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, though I noticed them glance at Gold occasionally. Gold also kept quiet, idly playing with a straw wrapper as I talked. I also noticed how tense he grew when I reached the part where my father did not find him acceptable for the business (notice how the business went first?) and me, and that he ripped the wrapper by accident.

"So…you're getting…married?" Red finally coughed out as he accepted a napkin from Yellow with a quick, "Thank you." Yellow nodded back shyly.

I felt myself sigh. "Yes." As I said this, it finally registered to me what was really going to happen. "Holy Arceus…I'm getting married…" Looking down, I realized my hands were shaking. As I blinked from shock, I noticed something wet slide down slowly on my face.

"Crys!" Sapph immediately stood up, but Gold got to me first. He pulled me onto his lap gently, hugging me around the waist. The others looked at me in concern, obviously worried. It was very unusual for me to break down like this.

"Look guys, I'm…fine." I put my hand in Gold's as I spoke, wondering if this would be one of the final times I would ever be able to this. As if reading my thoughts, Gold squeezed my hand gently.

"No you're not!" Sapph practically yelled. A few heads turned to look at us strangely, but they soon looked away as Sapph glared at them. She continued, "This whole marriage thing is getting to you, I can tell!"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock," Blue sighed. She looked over at me and cocked her head. "Crys, we understand how stressful this whole marriage thing is."

I looked up at Blue with an "I don't think so" expression.

"Okay, okay, maybe we don't," Blue said. "Still, we're going to help you guys get through this."

"Yeah!" Red shouted, banging his fist on the table. "Let's go find Eusine and beat him up!"

I sweatdropped. Hanging out with Gold was certainly getting to Red. "No Red, I really don't think that's a good idea."

Blue shook her head. "That's not I was thinking. I was thinking that we could all help train Gold."

"What do you mean?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Gold raise a questioning eyebrow as well.

Blue sighed impatiently, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "What I mean is that we could help Gold train and get him into better shape."

"Hey!" Gold protested. "I am in good shape!"

Blue stifled a giggle and waved a hand in the air. "Not like that! I meant that we can help get you prepped for Crys' father's challenges."

"Huh?" Gold and I said simultaneously.

Blue heaved another mock sigh. "Well, your dad is obviously going to tell you the challenge at least a day ahead of time, right?" We nodded. (My father had promised to this rule with my mother's urging.) "So, we'll know what the challenges are and then we can help you prepare for them!"

"I see…" Ruby muttered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "For instance, I could help Gold find more style or Green could train his pokemon."

"Exactly." Blue sat back with a smirk. "We'll help you guys no matter what!"

I looked at Gold who now had a grin that was growing bigger. "Alright guys…thanks," I said, wiping my eyes again. At that moment, my Pokégear rang. On the screen it said, "Father."

Gold peered over my shoulder and glared when he read the screen. Once again, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I took a shaky, deep breath before hesitantly opening the Pokégear.

"Hello?"

"Crystal, come home immediately. I have to tell you and that boy…(behind me, I heard Gold growl)…about the first challenge. It begins in three days. It's going to be…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, not a lot of action, but I was just hoping to get the ball rolling on this story again... So the Dex Holders are introduced! Yay! And to the Silver fangirls (and boys), yes he will be in this story (I think...80% yes), but you'll find out where he is later! Anyways, please review and once again, I'm so sorry this took so long!


	5. First Challenge

Hello my dear readers; welcome to the fifth chapter of "More or Less." This fic. is still not off Hiatus, but I'm doing my best to juggle my stories so that I won't have one story just sitting there collecting dust. Anyways, I changed Crystal's last name. It is now Suisho; a name that was submitted to my other story, "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate," by **clover bookcat**. So, I'd like to say thanks to her/him(?) for sending in that name! And I made this chapter a little longer and "action-y" (sort-of...), so please enjoy! And review!

**Disclaimer**: I'm just a fanfiction writer, so I don't own the Pokemon franchise.

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"A written exam…how predictable."

The statement had come from Ruby as all of us sat or stood around somberly in Blue's room. Gold and I were sitting on Blue's bed, while Ruby sat in the swivel chair next to Blue's desk and Sapph stood, looking blankly out the window. Yellow, Red, and Green hadn't arrived yet and Blue was waiting for them downstairs.

"Well, your father sure does know Gold's weakness," Ruby paused. "No offense Gold."

Gold merely grunted in response, still staring blankly at the carpet. I frowned, reaching over to touch his hand. Gold jumped slightly and looked at me with a shadow of his regular grin.

"Yeah Crys?" he asked, taking my hand.

I didn't say anything; focusing on our hands and then looking up at Gold's face with a sad smile. His grin dropped slightly as he rubbed his thumb over my hand comfortingly. I didn't need to tell him how worried I was; he already knew.

"Argh! I hate not being able to do anything!" Sapph suddenly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. The rest of us stared at her in shock as Sapph glared back. "Aren't you guys sick of just staying cooped up in here? Of not doing anything?"

"But we are about to do something."

Blue stood there in the doorway with Red, Yellow, and Green right behind her. They came into the room with Green closing the door behind him.

"The written exam is all on business and finance and whatever, right?" Blue asked. I nodded. "So, we got these!"

She gestured to Green and Red who pulled out two large bags and with heavy sighs, dumped out their contents on Blue's desk. I hopped off the bed and approached the table.

"Books?" I said questioningly, picking one of them up and examining it.

"Yup!" Blue nodded firmly. "They're all on business, stocks, anything along those lines…"

I quickly scanned through all the books. The Top Businesses of Kanto, Leaders of Johto, Hoenn Stocks, Inflation, Deflation, and How It Can Affect YOU!, etc. I held up one of the books. "Finance for Dummies?"

Blue shrugged. "Hey, it sounded good."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do with all these books?" I asked, already suspecting and fearing the answer.

"It's not exactly you. Gold just has to study all of them," Blue answered simply.

Gold and I said nothing, staring in disbelief and mild horror at the amount of books. Altogether, they made a stack taller than Yellow.

"Are you crazy?!? There's like 5,000 books there!" Gold shouted. (Actually, there were more like 35, but Gold was always one to exaggerate.)

"Would you rather lose? To Eusine and Crys' annoying dad?" Blue pressed.

I saw Gold twitch in anger as I felt myself go slightly red with anger at the memory of how my father had treated Gold when he had issued the challenge.

-**flashback**-

"Crystal." My father paused and shuddered delicately. "Gold…"

We nodded back at him as the three of us sat down in the living room. My mother and Eusine were already there; my mother humming and knitting, Eusine looking bored as he examined his fingernails. As soon as my father walked in, he immediately sat up straight and alert.

We all sat there in tense silence (besides my oblivious mother), before Gold broke it. "So you've called us here to…?"

My father raised an eyebrow, sniffing disapprovingly. "Still as crass as ever it seems…" Gold glowered as my father continued. "I have called all of you here to issue your first challenge."

Gold and I sat there, waiting anxiously for him to continue. Eusine looked as cool as a cucumber, watching my father intently.

"Your challenge is a written exam on the history of famous businesses, leaders, and the basic economy of each region. (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.) It will also include questions on the stock market, inflation, deflation, taxes, etc."

Gold looked blankly at my father, his expression getting more confused with every word. Eusine on the other hand, just smirked smugly at us.

"…That is what you are expected to know," my father finished. "Any questions?" Seeing how no one was saying anything, my father nodded. "Very well then. I wish you luck." Though it seemed he was addressing both Gold and Eusiine, he only faced Eusine as he spoke.

"Thank you sir," Eusine said earnestly. "I'll study hard and ace this exam. Then I'll prove to you that _I'm_ the worthy one for Crystal's hand in marriage."

Gold and I rolled our eyes at his phony act, excused ourselves, and rushed out of the house to tell our friends what had just happened.

**-end flashback-**

"No way!" Gold shouted, voicing both his and my opinion. I nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get started!" Blue exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

**-30 min. later-**

"Nnggg…."

I looked up from one of the finance books, disrupted by the slight growling-snuffling noise.

Still sitting at the desk was Ruby who was glancing at the book in front of him occasionally, but most of his attention was on the needle and dress in his hands. Green was entirely focused on his book, while Blue was shuffling quickly through the pages. Yellow fidgeted occasionally on the floor, trying desperately to focus on her book; Red on the other hand was staring, eyes glazed, over at his book. Sapphire and Gold however, were both fast asleep on their books.

"Gold! Sapph!" Both of them jerked awake, looking around in surprise, only half-awake.

"What's going on?" Gold mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sapph yawned widely, showing her pointy canine teeth.

I frowned, feeling annoyed and exasperated at their lack of concern. "Guys, this is important!" We had decided to each read a book and help Gold by giving him facts that seemed important, while highlighting the general points. "Can't you two focus?"

"Ah…sorry Crys…" Gold moaned. "But this stuff is so complicated…it's hard to remember it all…" Sapph nodded in agreement.

"No it's not!" Blue said. "Watch." She turned to Green.

"Which company is the leader in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh?" Blue asked.

"Silph Co."

Blue smirked. "Ok, who's the wealthiest family in Sinnoh?"

"The Berlitz Family," Green answered tonelessly.

"What's the definition of inflation?"

"Rapid increase in the general price level."

Blue's smirk got bigger as she turned back to face Gold and me. "See? Not hard at all." Turning toward Green, she pecked him on the lips. "At least…for a smart guy like Green it's not."

I bristled angrily at the jab at Gold's intelligence. "Gold's smart! He's just more gifted in other things other than educational things like reading."

Now even Sapph was wide awake; she and the others stared wide-eyed at me. It wasn't very often that I got this worked up, especially toward my friends. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down, and blushing slightly under everyone's stares.

"Relax." I turned as I felt Gold place a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a confident grin. "I've got this all under control."

With that, Gold walked out of the room, waving back to us and closing the door. I blinked in confusion and so did the others. "What just happened?" Sapph said aloud.

**-3 days later-**

"Where is he…?" I glanced anxiously at my watch then back at the road, looking for any sign of Gold.

"He should be here soon," said Yellow reassuringly, patting me on my arm.

"Typical Gold to always be late," Red commented. I didn't bother to defend Gold, knowing the statement was true. Gold always came at the last minute.

Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Ruby, and Sapphire were standing next to me, also waiting for Gold. They had decided to come to give Gold some moral support.

Suddenly the loud and recognizable roar of a motorcycle came from the road. Just as it was about to pass us, the bike skidded to a stop. Gold jumped off, pushing up his goggles, grinning. "Am I late?"

"You're about to be late if you keep standing there!" I yelped, pushing Gold quickly into the building that my father had rented just for the exam.

**-inside the building-**

"Hmm, just in time," sniffed my father, looking disappointed. Eusine, who was already sitting at one of the two tables in the empty room, also looked miffed that Gold had made it on time. "Well, sit down," my dad ordered, waving in the vague direction of the other table.

"Good luck," I whispered to Gold, giving him a quick hug and a kiss. My father watched this looking disgusted while Eusine looked annoyed and grossed out. My father coughed loudly as I pulled back, walking out of the room.

"Think he can do it?" Blue asked.

She and the others stood just outside the door, waiting for me. I nodded, smiling more confidently than I felt. "Yeah, I know he can."

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I watched as Crys' dad handed Eusine a paper along with a pencil; and slapping them onto my table. I rolled my eyes before picking up the pencil.

I flipped the pencil around my hand as Mr. Suisho droned on about the rules. Eusine looked just as bored as I did.

"…and absolutely NO CHEATING!" he emphasized, glaring at me. "Now you may begin."

I grinned, waiting for both him and Eusine to look away. Then, I pulled down my goggles, slipping them over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Mr. Suisho. He and Eusine looked at me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Wearing my goggles help me concentrate," I answered, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Give me your goggles!" ordered Mr. Suisho.

"What?"

"Give me your goggles. NOW!" he yelled, turning pretty red in the face. I got up slowly, pulling off my goggles as I went. To my right, I saw Eusine smirking. Reluctantly, I handed Crys' father my goggles. He took them, examining it suspiciously.

I stood there, waiting. Finally, I sighed loudly. "Are you done yet? Find anything suspicious about my goggles?"

He didn't answer, still running his fingers over and around my goggles. I tensed up slightly as his thumb slid over the left side of my goggles, before breathing a huge sigh of relief as he moved his hand. Mr. Suisho glared at me and held out the goggles to me. "Here," he admitted begrudgingly, "Take them and do your test."

"Thanks." I swiped them quickly out of his hand and went back to my table; smirking widely at Eusine and snapping on my goggles. Then I picked up my pencil and started writing quickly.

**-1 hr. and 30 min. later-**

"Pencils down!"

Sighing loudly, I dropped my pencil and pushed my goggles up to my cap. Eusine set his pencil down neatly; straightening his papers so that they were perfectly aligned. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to take care of my own pile.

"Good job Eusine," Mr. Suisho said, picking up Eusine's exam papers and pencil. He paused in front of me, wrinkling his nose as he grabbed my papers by one corner; holding them between his index finger and his thumb, making sure they were far away from his body.

"It's not going to explode you know," I remarked, eyeing him coolly.

"You. Leave!" Crys' father bellowed, once again turning red. This time, his entire face and neck turned a bright crimson shade.

I held up my hands and said, "Okay, okay, I'm going…See ya." With that, I walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door extra loudly. I grinned, hearing angry mutters from behind it.

"Gold! How'd you do?"

I watched Crys run up to me, panting. I caught her in my arms, kissing her quickly on the lips then pulling back. "It wasn't too bad. In fact," I paused, my grin growing. "I thought it was pretty easy…"

Crys looked at me curiously. "What do you mean you "thought" it was pretty easy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows skeptically.

"Geez Crys, chill! You'll see how I did when the test results come out." I winked, putting my arm around her and guiding her to where the others were waiting close by. Slowly, I reached up and ran my thumb over my goggles. "Heh…you'll see."

**-the next day-**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"So…I will now announce the winner of the exam…" my father said, walking back and forth slowly. I heard Gold grumbling next to me (something about how long this was taking and how it was a waste of time.) I giggled quietly, squeezing his hand and making a shushing motion to him when he looked up.

Eusine glowered at us from across the room in his lone armchair. Seeing this, I moved closer to Gold on the couch we were both seated on and smiled up at him, making sure to throw a dirty look in Eusine's direction.

"Anyways, the winner of the challenge is…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, darn. Another cliffhanger...XD Sorry people, guess you'll just have to wait and see who's the winner. Feel free to guess though. (C'mon there's a 50% chance you'll get it right. Good luck! ;P) And sorry if there were too many breaks (time/P.O.V.), it just came out that way... Anyways, please review!


End file.
